Model trains may be static and dynamic. A static model locomotive is used for decoration, while a dynamic model locomotive may present dynamic effects. Prior model locomotives cannot smoke, while for improving types, the model locomotives could smoke by adding oil therein. However, they cannot consist for a longer time and the smoke is harmful to human bodies. Therefore, they cannot generate virtual reality effects of smoking, firing and lighting and also cannot match the requirements of environment protection, sanitation and safety. Furthermore for known smoking effect presented on prior model locomotive, a fan is used to control the volume of smoking by wind pressure from the wind speed switch of the fan. However, the time different of the volume of the wind from the fan between the wind pressure accumulation and releasing, the smoking of the model locomotive can be reacted simultaneously so as to affect the virtual reality effect of the model locomotive and to cause the non-synchronization of the actions.
Furthermore for known model locomotives, they cannot provide the effects of firing and lighting so that the model locomotive cannot provide the visual and hearing effects of virtual reality.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel model locomotive which can provide vapor-smoking and furnace-firing-and-lighting effects so as to increase the industrial value and the value for storage.